Instead Of
by Marshmallow73
Summary: - If Haruno Sakura had not seen Sasuke escape Konoha, then who'd be better to see him other than Hyuuga Hinata? -- Implied SasuHina-- Reposted as another version of my sister's... Do R & R...!-


Instead Of

- If Haruno Sakura had not seen Sasuke escape, then who'd be better to see him other than Hyuuga Hinata? -- Implied SasuHina-- Reposted as another version of mys sister's...-

xxx

A/N: This is my version of a flashback from my twin sister's plot in another account. Hey, don't read if uninterested, m'kay? And Reira, if you're reading this, well... it's different from yours so no harm done, right??? So there... XD

xxx

**Instead Of**

It was a chilly night. The wind swept the dust roads fiercely, its force strong enough to tear leaves from the olden trees. Dark, dreary clouds blanketed the sky, precipitation threatening to fall from its midst.

A person stood tall in the middle of the road, his pale cold hands pocketed in his oh-so-famous Uchiha shorts. On his back was a medium-sized backpack, bulky and heavy because of the weight of his belongings.

He glanced at the heavens and thunder cracked deafeningly. It would have been a perfect escape, if not for the tiny whimper he heard from across the darkness.

"Who's there?" he said stoically, removing his hands from his pockets and clenching them tautly into fists. If anyone reported his escape to any Konoha shinobi, his plans to gather more power would be useless. He couldn't kill _him_ anymore.

His obsidian eyes widened when a female walked out from the shadowy end of the street. The familiar lavender eyes that had worry in its depths mesmerized him, and no sooner than a minute later, he was already entranced by Hinata's timidity.

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-where are you g-going?" the young Hyuuga inquired, her hands intertwined with each other, a significant indication that she was downright worried and _curious_.

Uchiha Sasuke could not bring it upon himself to glare at her. It would have been just easier if Kiba or Chouji saw him, but fate seemed to hate him as it had given the shy Hyuuga heiress instead. He simply stared blankly at her pasty face, his fists unconsciously unclenching.

"A-Are you g-going somewhere?"

He twitched upon hearing Hinata's statement. She was sharp. And he couldn't respond. He opened his mouth but no words came out. It was difficult. How could he tell _her_ that he was going to abandon his village and scamper over to Orochimaru to gain power? How could he tell _Hinata_ that he was going to abandon her?

Hinata walked towards him but he didn't move from where he was standing. His eyes were fixated on Hinata's, guilt erupting within.

"Hinata," Sasuke muttered out, his hand itching to touch that soft cheek of hers. "Why are you here?"

The Hyuuga heiress shifted her gaze towards the dimly lit lamp. She fidgeted and answered, "I… I don't k-know. My m-mind was screaming a-at me to go o-outside, and when I d-did, I sensed y-your chakra."

Sasuke bit his lip. Hinata just came out on personal instinct, and her instinct was very strong indeed. She had found him on _pure luck_. Or was it fate who worked its magic? Either way, the Uchiha Prodigy still felt… awkward.

"Go back to your home, Hinata. It's improper… for a young girl to stay out late at night," Sasuke stated coolly. He almost gasped when Hinata seemingly glared at him. Her eyes had already changed ever since her battle with her cousin and the fire inside had already doubled.

"I w-won't," Hinata blurted out, "… You're leaving K-Konoha, aren't y-you?"

A pregnant pause engulfed the street as Sasuke stared straight into Hinata's marshmallow purple eyes. Finally, he said with a nod, "I'm going to Orochimaru. I need more power. I need more _hatred_."

He averted his gaze onto the ground and he turned his back to Hinata. "It is useless learning weak techniques in this wretched village. It's not enough to kill him."

Hyuuga Hinata flinched a bit before retorting, "But it's n-not right t-to abandon o-one's village… You'll become a c-criminal and w-we would h-have no chance b-but to hunt you d-down."

"Do it for all I care. Bring me back, dead, alive or beaten up. But that won't happen until I kill him," Sasuke replied, guilt overwhelming his hate for his brother. He almost wanted to hug Hinata when he heard tiny whimpers and sniffs.

"W-Why do y-you need to c-chase him so m-much? I'm… h-here for you, N-Naruto-kun is here for you, e-everyone is here f-for you to rely o-on…"

Tears slid down Hinata's porcelain cheek, dripping on the cemented ground. Sasuke was going to leave. He had made his decision, and Hinata knew that the only thing she could do was to talk him out of it. But it was impossible, because Uchiha Sasuke was firm. He had too much pride to take back his words.

Hinata looked straight ahead and saw Sasuke stopped in his tracks. She was about to shout at him but something got the better of her. In a split second, he vanished from where he stood and reappeared in front of the object of his affections.

"Hinata," he mumbled quietly, "… Thank you."

And with that statement, he pressed his lips onto Hinata's forehead for a moment and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair and hiding a miniscule smile. He inhaled her scent one last time before he put his lips beside Hinata's ear and murmured, "I'll be back for you, just wait for me, _saiai _."

The Hyuuga heiress immediately reddened up and because of her timidity and embarrassment, she fell into unconsciousness.

"How quaint," he whispered, before laying Hinata down on a nearby bench. He then gave her another short kiss on the forehead and straightened himself up, readying himself for what was lying ahead. He gave one last glance before setting out towards his goal.

Now he had only one directive to do, and that was to annihilate his brother. After all, Hyuuga Hinata was to help him revive his clan right?

_Just kidding_.

But who knows? Fate is certainly a fickle thing.

**The End**

xxx

Ah, I've reposted this again for no reason at all... There was a slight misunderstanding with my sister...

Oh, and I think _saiai_ means 'beloved' or any other word related to that... That line was from my twin sister Reira-nee-chan AKA Rei-kun...


End file.
